This is War.
'A/N: my seventh fanfic. I am working with Bonfires to create this so half of the credit must go to Bonfires. Thanks for letting me involve your character Emarion in this fanfic Bonfires. :) Hope you enjoy it!!! :D MerlinDragonLord & Bonfires. ' 'Prologue.' "Emarion!! Brother, She's not breathing!" I could hear my little brother scream. By gods he was so loud, his voice scratched on me like iron to glass. He kept shaking her, trying to rouse her from the dead. Another volley of arrows pelted out home and I was forced to knock them away using my magic, which was quickly escaping my control. "Leave her Excelles, she's already dead!" I screamed as I grabbed him by the back of his shirt. He screamed again, desperately clawing for our mothers body. The arrows came again, pelting her and leaving her riddled with the arrows. I covered my brothers face, hiding him from the horrors. "We need to leave now!" I scooped my little brother into my arms, blocking out the cries as he tried to see and reach for our mother. The smell of fire suddenly over took me, as the straw of our roof was set ablaze, spreading to ever corner of our wooden house. I extend a hand and blasted out the back door of hour house. the soldiers were already there. "Malacalp!" I screamed, my eyes glowing. The flames from our house suddenly warped foward, blasting the men into ashes and weeping fire. I could feel my brother squirming in my cloak. I held him closer. The sounds of the sorrowful fire and burning soldiers would blaze themselves into the minds of my brother and I forever. They hated us, my magic made them hate us. And I hated them for that. I ate the soul of a man with magic, and I continued eating until I was labeled for death for killing so many. Apparently, my actions contributed only to the witch hunts of all wizards and witches. Not that I have any regrets. My mother and the many others were merely stepping stones, pieces to raise me to greater power. Yet over the years, my supply seemed to dwindle, and eventually vanish. The kingdom of Camelot had done their job well. And yet, when I thought all hope was lost, a beacon of hope. Emrys, a warlock of such power, none of Camelot's knights or kings could stand to him. The thought of his magic made my blood rush, his would would sate me for decades. So my brother and I traveled to Camelot, leaving out home country far behind. "Look Excelles." I told to my now grown brother, as we stared at the kingdom before us. "There is a feast of magic to be had here..." 'Chapter 2.' "Hurry up Merlin!!!!" Arthur yelled. Why did he end up with the worst and most lazy servant in all of the five kingdoms? "All the prey is going to be gone by the time we get there." "I don't see why I have to come." Merlin moaned, lifting the crossbows an long spears up onto his horse. "You know that I hate hunting." "Yes I do know that. But I need a servant to carry the crossbows and spears, such as you are doing now." Arthur said. "Yes but often the most we end up catching is a cold." Merlin groaned. "Well, if you participated in the hunt a bit more. You wouldn't get ill." Arthur replied, Now hurry up!" Merlin groaned and leapt onto his horse. Emarion and Excelles were just coming into the courtyard when they saw Arthur leap onto his horse. "Look brother. The king of Camelot." Emarion said pointing. Excelles looked in the direction Emarion pointed and spotted the king. "It looks like he's going on a hunt. Can we follow him please brother?" Excelles said, "I want to see him catch a wild boar." "Yes." Emarion replied. But he didn't tell his brother the real reason why he wanted to follow the king's hunting party. They waited a while, until the hunting party had reached the edges of the forest, then followed. They followed the hunting party on foot through the forest of Ascetir. The knights were just a stones throw in front of them. They watched as the party tracked prints in the mud and grass. Until they saw that the knights had caught sight of something other than their quarry. The two brothers crept forward careful not to draw attention to themselves. "Sire. A druid camp." One of the knights said. "Thank you Sir Bedivere. I am quite aware of that fact." Arthur hastily replied, climbing down from his horse. He pointed into the forest and gestured for the knights to draw their swords and muzzle their horses. "Do not make a sound any of you." he whispered. "Merlin!! Sword!" Merlin hastened to Arthur's side and handed him the sword. Emarion led his brother towards the druid camp. "Come on, brother." Emarion whispered. They scouted around the outside of the camp. None of the druids seemed aware of the fact that Arthur had spotted their camp and was about to kill them all. Emarion huddled his brother inside his cloak. "Don't worry, brother. We'll be safe here." "They'll welcome you. But not me. I don't have your gifts." Excelles whispered. "Don't be silly brother. If you are with me they'll welcome us both. They welcome people with magic 'and '''people with no parents." Emarion added. Emarion glanced backwards and saw that Arthur was heading towards the camp now. The scouts for the whole camp had noticed Arthur and his men now. Emarion could see them heading through the forest back towards the camp to alert them. "Quickly brother. We must get there before the king of Camelot. Otherwise we won't be able to help." Emarion whispered. They dodged through the trees and entered the camp. Arthur and his men ran into the camp at the same time as Emarion and Excelles. The druid woman were screaming, the children crying and the men yelling. Emarion and Excelles ran they didn't want to be seen by the hunting party. They could see the man called Merlin at the back of the group keeping a keen eye on Arthur. The headed round the back of a tent and saw a young druid boy. He was about the same age as Excelles. "Help me!" the boy cried. "Who are you?" Emarion asked. "My name is Edward. Please you have to help me. They are coming and if they find me they will kill me. Us druids, we are outcasts in the eyes of Arthur Pendragon." Whil Edward was talking Excelles came out from under Emarion's cloak and went up to Edward. "Brother. We must help him." Excelles pleaded with his brother. Emarion thought for a while. He looked at the pleading look in his brother's eyes. He couldn't ignore that expression. "Okay. Listen here Edward. If we help you get away from the danger of Arthur Pendragon, will you help us find the sorcerer that your kind call ''Emrys?" Emarion bargained. Edward thought for a while then nodded. "Deal." he said. Emarion smiled. He was finally going to find out who the great sorcerer Emrys was. He glanced back over his shoulder, there was no sign of the knights of Camelot but he knew that they would soon be upon them. "We have to move." Emarion said. He gathered his brother back under his cloak and ran. "Keep to the shadows." he added as they ran. Category:Merlin Category:Arthur Category:Written by MerlinDragonLord and Bonfires Category:Emarion